


These Creatures

by IronSpoon (OddColor)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddColor/pseuds/IronSpoon
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester & You, Sam Winchester & You
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Other hunters knew how you felt about these... _creatures_. They knew how you’d lost your youngest brother to them. How you wanted to destroy every last remaining one.  
You’d even sought out the help of witches, against the advice of many of your friends.

Releasing your grip, you wiggle your fingers out and away from the steering wheel, having only just now noticed how tightly they were gripping the wheel. Unclenching your jaw, you try to relax your body, knowing your muscles would be screaming in pain before you even located the target of your current hunting trip.

You could let someone else drive. In fact, you _should_ let someone else drive, but the only one who was awake right now was Castiel. You refused to let the angel drive. Glancing at your rearview mirror you check to see if the two hunters in the backseats are still sleeping. 

“I can drive.”

The statement startles you and you return your focus back to the road. 

“I’m fine,” you say while attempting to stifle a yawn. You could tell he didn’t believe you, but he didn’t press the matter and instead turned his own focus to the highway in front of you.


	2. Chapter 2

The hunt had gone about as well as it could have. After the worst of the damage was taken care of with a few stitches, you all pack up and head home.  
Once back at the bunker, you go straight to the shower and fantasize about getting to sleep in your own bed again. 

As your head hits the pillow, you prepare to pass out in a matter of seconds. Instead, you lie there with the events of the past few days circling your thoughts. Taunting you.  
Too many of you were sent on this trip, becoming a distraction. You shouldn’t have to babysit on hunts. 


	3. Chapter 3

“I get it. I really do.”   
You could tell from the look on Sam’s face that he was being sincere, though it did little to soften the blow.  
“But this is something you need to-”  
“Need to get over?!”  
“No! No,” he continues, “but you do need to learn to not let it consume you.”

All of these hunting trips you were being sent on had more than one purpose. The Winchesters wanted to desensitize you.   
It was insulting.   
“I don’t have to forgive them,” you snarl.  
“Of course not,” he agreed, “I wouldn’t ask you to. But you do need to acknowledge that they’re not _all_ like that. At least, not anymore.”

Reaching for your bag you turn to leave and shout back at Sam, “Same crew for this trip then?”  
“Only sending two of you this time.”  
“Peachy.”


	4. Chapter 4

A wadded up shirt in hand, you keep pressure on a wound just below your ribcage. It was nothing too bad, you’ve had worse, but you didn’t like to get blood everywhere when you didn’t have to.  
Moving the shirt just enough to check out the damage, you can tell it’s going to take more than a few stitches this time. Castiel had even suggested taking you to a hospital after you declined his offer to help heal you, but he didn’t insist. Couldn’t be too bad then, could it? He would have insisted on doing more if it were.  
Back at the motel he helps you out of the vehicle and into your room.   
“Lay back.”  
You did so without hesitation, waiting for the angel to find what he needed from the first-aid kit.  
Turning back to you, he reaches for the bundled up shirt and begins cleaning you up before grabbing the needle and thread.   
You felt so vulnerable, angry with yourself for letting your guard down.


End file.
